Tie Me Down
by Rae1
Summary: HikaruAkira. Shounen-ai. Hikaru's friends are tired of dealing with the public arguments between Hikaru and Akira. Their solution? Leave them behind.


Author: Rae  
  
Title: Tie Me Down   
  
Warnings: Fluff. Bondage of a sort. Shounen-ai.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the manga/anime from which they come. I'm simply using them in a plot of my own making for the entertainment of myself and others. No profit is being made. Blah blah.  
  
Note: This is a stand-alone story and will probably be the only one from this anime/manga for a long time to come. Please enjoy it. ^__^  
  
*****  
  
"I'm not getting involved in this," Tsutsui said firmly, his hands clenching tightly around the book he held to his chest.  
  
Kaga grinned, the cigarette in his mouth dipping down a little as his lips curved around the other end. "Do you want to be the one to explain to him that we don't want him and Touya together in public? You're the one who had to explain to the waitress it wasn't her fault they both left in a fit of anger."  
  
Tsutsui's face instantly lost it's assurance and his eyes flitted to the window. Through the glass, he could see Shindou speaking with Touya, one hand ocassionaly weaving designs through the air in illustration of some errant point. In a matter of minutes, their conversation would be concluded and Shindou would be inside, wanting to know why they weren't already on their way to the outdoor concert.  
  
"Glad you're with me on this," Kaga said smugly, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth long enough to flick ashes at Tsutsui's feet.  
  
"Do we have to lock them in?" Tsutsui asked, confirming his agreement indirectly. The two outside had turned and were walking toward the building.  
  
Kaga snorted and held a coiled rope out to Tsutsui. "You think it'd be easier to tell them the truth?"  
  
When put that way, there really weren't many alternatives.  
  
*****  
  
"Kaga Tetsuo! I know you're out there!" Hikaru thrashed against his bindings wildly, determined to struggle free. That plan was halted abruptly as his head cracked against Touya's. "Ah!" A string of painful curses followed, two voices blending together to fill the dark room with angry sound.  
  
"Are you done?" Touya said quietly, his voice absurdly patient for the position they were in. Hikaru at least had been tied up and locked away by friends. They were only acquiantances to Touya. The situation should have been more bearable for Hikaru, not the other way around.  
  
"Yes," Hikaru growled back. He wiggled a little more, movements not as forceful but just as determined as his previous attempts. His hands were tied behind his back, his legs tied together. Touy had been bound similarly, and then they'd been wrapped up together in the excess rope. There wasn't enough room in the rope for them to separate their bodies more than a few inches from each other. Hikaru was reminded of that as his hip bumped Touya's.  
  
Proximity could be a problem.  
  
"Kaga!" Hikaru held absolutely still as he yelled at the top of his lungs, his head tilted back so he could aim his bellow at the door instead of directly into Touya's eardrums.  
  
There was no answer from the other side of the door, not even the sound of a soft snicker or a footfall. Just silence.  
  
"They actually left without us," he said slowly, realization sinking in. "They tied us up so they could leave without us? Are they on a -date- or something?" His voice rose until the last syllable, which came out as a squeak as Touya suddenly pressed against him.  
  
Distance was a good thing.  
  
He tried to roll onto his back, but the effort was wasted as the way they were tied simply forced Touya to roll with him. On top of him.  
  
Hikaru smacked the back of his head against the ground purposely, attempting to derail his sudden train of thought before it made the trip all the way into dangerous territory.  
  
"I can't believe I let you get me into this situation," Touya commented tonelessly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hikaru asked disbelievingly. "You're blaming me for this?"  
  
"They are your friends," Touya said immediately, lifting his head from where he had let it rest against Hikaru's shoulder.  
  
"They might be my friends, but it's not -my- fault." Hikaru decided to emphasize that point by twisting his arms, thereby jostling Touya slightly. Somehow, that twist seemed to do what his earlier squirming couldn't, and his hands parted slightly behind his back. They were still bound and knotted, but he could actually move his hands out from under his back.  
  
His right hand slid free of his own body and his knuckles met the material of Touya's pants. Hikaru froze, then braved a lift of his head to look down at their bodies in the murky darkness. As he'd been afraid, that wasn't a hip his hand had found. His head dropped back with a thud and he tucked his hand back under his back.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered quickly.  
  
"Then you agree, it is your fault," Touya said with equanimity.  
  
Hikaru blinked before realizing they were on two different tracks. If Touya hadn't noticed, then... "I didn't say it was my fault! It's -your- fault."  
  
Touya sighed and shook his head before resting it back on Hikaru's shoulder. "They are your friends."  
  
"Exactly, they -are- my friends, and they never have a problem hanging out with me. It's only when I try to bring you along that they do stupid things like tie me up and leave me behind."  
  
There was a long pause as Touya seemed to relent under the heat of Hikaru's self-righteous anger. Hikaru was just about to crow about his victory when Touya deflated the momentary triumph with a quiet, "Perhaps you shouldn't bother to include me in such things, then."  
  
Hikaru's mind took the "such things" comment and tried to find the insult. "You know, you're not too good for my friends."  
  
"I didn't say I was." Touya's voice sounded mildly surprised and Hikaru backpedalled quickly through the last few exchanges.  
  
Touya wasn't insulting him and his friends and the stuff they did outside of GO. At least, he was almost certain now it hadn't been an insult. With Touya, it was hard to tell. "Would you have rather played Go?"  
  
Another pause, this one shorter than the last one. "Yes," Touya answered. "It would be an improvement to being tied to you in a dark room discussing whose fault it is when the placement of blame should be obvious."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Hikaru yelled. He shifted his right arm again, until it was out from under his back and he could poke Touya in the side. "It's not."  
  
Touya shifted and suddenly Hikaru found his right arm being held down as Touya leaned over him. "This situation would not have happened if you hadn't invited me along. Your friends may have conspired against us, but it's your fault for trying to include me."  
  
"You could have told me 'no,'" Hikaru said snidely. It was his fault for being a nice guy? For wanting to hang out with his Go rival way from the Go board?  
  
"No, I couldn't have," Touya returned without hesitation. There was a strange intensity in his voice and Hikaru frowned when he realized Touya was leaning closer to him than what was probably necessary. There were a few scant inches between their faces suddenly. He had liked it better when they weren't touching all that much. His mental train was once again speeding out of the safety zones of his mind.  
  
"You couldn't have told me 'no'?" Hikaru asked, just to be certain. He didn't mean for his voice to come out so breathless or uncertain, but having Touya holding him down like that was doing odd things to his vocal cords and his ability to breath and think clearly. He coughed and tried to cover his growing discomfort, mostly because he was sure Touya wasn't talking about the things Hikaru was thinking about, by making light of the situation. "If that's the case, you should let me win next time we play."  
  
"Ah, but Shindou, it's not like that," Touya said softly, leaning down even closer so every breath brushed against Hikaru's lips. "In Go, it is not an easy victory you desire, but an honest one. I could never refuse to give you the competition you desire on a Go board."  
  
Competition... "What I desire?"  
  
Touya pulled back slightly and tugged on Hikaru's hands until they were held together in front of him. "Atari," Touya murmured. Hikaru's breath caught as Touya pressed closer along his side, until they were pressed together from knee to chest. He barely registered when a length of the loosening rope was wrapped around his wrists, though he did take notice when Touya pulled his arms above his head.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" he didnt' struggle, though, because he knew doing so would just cause his body to rub against Touya's.  
  
"No." Touya's refusal was irking to Hikaru, but his ire was short-lived as Touya gripped the rope in one hand and brought the other down to cup Hikaru's cheek.  
  
Hikaru swallowed hard and opened his mouth to bring up the fact Touya had just told Hikaru he couldn't refuse him, but he snapped his jaw closed when he realized it would be a wasted effort. They would both know it was a token protest and Hikaru was going to lose this new game well. Instead, he forced his body to relax as he tilted his mouth up toward Touya. "Claim your prisoner."  
  
Touya chuckled softly and made no move to do anything of the sort, and Hikaru wondered momentarily if he'd just read the entire situation wrong and made a fool of himself. He had no time to do anything more than tug on his arms before Touya was kissing him, his mouth claiming Hikaru's, the victor claiming his prize. 


End file.
